


The Life of Peter Pettigrew

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hello. My name is Peter. I'd like to share with you my life experiences. I will update when possible. You see, I'm sort of in hiding, so whenever I get a chance to post, I will. I have to make sure I'm not seen, so my posts may be few and far between.Peter





	1. Invitation Via Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

One day in July, an owl came flying through our kitchen window. It had something in its beak that it dropped on our table. It was an envelope with a pretty crest on the back. The leter was from _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ inviting me to attend school there in the fall. I was 11 years old and had no idea that there was a separate school like _Hogwarts_. You see, both of my parents, which consisted of my mum and step-father whom I called dad, weren't capable of magic. I found out later in life that they were called muggles-non magic folk.

The letter instructed my parents to purchase my school supplies at some place called _Diagon Alley_. None of us knew where that was, but we were told by someone that we should go to _The Leaky Cauldron_ in London and someone there might be able to help us.

Sure enough we made it through the brick wall in the back. This place was magnificent. The streets were made of brick and there were stores everywhere. We saw some named _Olivander's, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Flourish and Blotts_. At the end of the road was a tall gold colored building named _Gringotts_. We quickly found out that this was a bank. My parents entered while I stayed outside staring in amazement, looking at all of the witches and wizards walking around.

As I was looking around I bumped into a kid by mistake. He was very upset at me, by the look on his face. "Come Severus", I heard his dad say. I watched them walk away as my parents returned from the bank.

We were finally able to get my school supplies and the next day we headed to _King's Cross_ _Station_ to catch a train to my new school.

I saw adults and kids walk through a wall and vanish so I figured that I should try too. I recall that going through the wall and gaining access to platform 9 3/4 was scary, but I did it. My parents weren't able to go through the wall because they were muggles. I felt so alone in this new world. I didn't know anyone. I was afraid.

The train ride was nice. I saw that kid that I bumped into outside of the bank the previous day, and he still looked upset. I couldn't look him in the eyes, because I was afraid he would hurt me somehow.

 

When the train stopped I was escorted on to some boats that would take me and the other first year students to school. I was scared. I didn't know how to swim. What if the boats sank? I laugh now, but I remember that question running through my head at the time.

The time came for the Sorting Hat ceremony. My name was called half-way through and I was sorted into Gryffindor House. I saw that ticked off boy get sorted into Slytherin House. I remember being happy that I wasn't sorted into the same house as him.

Me and rest of the Gryffindors' made our way to the Common Room and finally to our beds. I shared my room with three other blokes. Their names were James, Sirius, and Remus. I remember thinking to myself, "I hope these guys and I get along."


	2. Father's Day

This day always makes me remember my father.  
  
I remember him very well. He wasn't only a father to me, but my football coach as well. I have always been a bit overweight, which didn't please him at all. I often embarrassed him because "the coach's son" wasn't the best player on the team. He would often remind me of my slight weight problem. I hated that.  
  
One game we played sticks out in my mind as if it had just happened yesterday. We were in a scoreless tie going into the last seconds of the game. The boy I was defending tripped me leaving himself a clear shot at the goal which he did not miss. We lost that game 1-0. At the post game pep talk my dad said, "Well lads, most of us played a hard game today but we came up just a bit short. If Peter hadn't let that kid score, we could've really won the game. What do you have to say for yourself, Peter?"  
  
I was so embarrassed, I ran home with tears in my eyes. When I got to my house, my dad was already there waiting for me. "Why didn't you ride home in the car?" I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to speak to him. This made him even more upset. Dinner time came, and as I sat down at the table he looked at me saying, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I'm here for dinner", I said.  
  
"There is no dinner for you tonight. You made us lose today. Go to your room," he yelled.

I was in tears. Ever since that day, I was never been able to please my dad. My grades in school were never good enough. My attempts to please him always fell short. I hated him for making me feel inferior. I hated him. I hated him.

One day he ordered me to get him some tea. I went into the kitchen to get it for him. As I opened a cabinet in search of the tea, I noticed a small box in the pantry. As I inspected the box, it's title surprised me and gave me an idea. I decided to give dad his tea with extra flavoring.  
  
I watched dad drink his tea and shortly after he took a nap. Dad never did wake up.   
  
It's been 37 years since my dad's "untimely" death and to this day, one thing still boggles my mind. Why the hell did he have rat poison in the pantry?


	3. Ambush

Barty is in place at Hogwarts but no one knows. He will surely enchant that trophy to make that Harry Potter appear at the cemetery as Master ordered. We will be waiting there to ambush him. Things right now are perfect.

I think Master's plan will finally work. If everything comes out as planned, Master will re-gain his human form. Once that happens, he will be powerful once again. He will surely reward me for being by his side all of this time.

In fact he asked me the other day, "How faithful are you to me Wormtail?" To which I answered, "Master, I would give my right arm for you." He looked at me with a grin and raised eyebrow.

I know he likes me now.


End file.
